


His First Wife

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [58]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anniversary, Comfort Sex, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Grief/Mourning, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Men Crying, Mild Smut, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: On the anniversary of Pixela's death, Bombrush still mourns while Soundwave tries to comfort her husband.





	

 

She was aware that the date was close, but it had hit her close to the heart when the date actually arrived.

 

A day off work, driving Bombrush (for once) to the cemetery and waiting at the diner two blocks away to give him time.  Soundwave wasn't sure if Bloodshed was there or was planning to go later.  She didn't ask.  The thought of asking if he wanted company had crossed her mind, but seeing her boyfriend's sullen face had made her keep her tongue.

 

It was about two hours later that he came to join her in the diner.  She didn't mention the redness around his eyes, but did get him to have a cup of soup before they left, tipping the waitress a generous amount for letting her stay while this was going down.

 

The rest of the day went by without anything... significant, to say the least.  Dinner came and went and Soundwave had already called in to let them know they would both be coming in late tomorrow.  No one questioned it, making her wonder if this was something he had been doing for a long time.

 

Probably.  Soundwave knew Bombrush still had deep feelings for his wife, especially after her death.  She knew it had been a suicide, not because of him, but her own emotional distress.

 

And she knew Bombrush still blamed himself for it.

 

Space had been given and she had stayed on her side as she hoped Bombrush would find sleep easily tonight.  His body kept shuffling, his head still buried into his pillow as he kept sighing.  Perhaps it would take some time.

 

But she didn't expect him to turn over and bury himself against her.

 

"Soundwave..." he laid open mouth kisses against her neck, "Soundwave..."

 

Hearing his voice breaking made her unable to demand what he was doing.  She felt his shirt being pulled off and when he pulled himself closer to her, his hands roaming her sides, she made her own decision as well.

 

Emotional sex during your lover's late wife's anniversary wasn't her thing, but she was pretty certain that it was what he needed right now.

 

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I just... I can just-"

 

Shushing him with a pat to his head, Soundwave kissed his cheek before she sat up to remove her shirt.

 

"Soundwave, I'm sorry, I don't-"

 

"I don't mind." Her pants were tossed off as she moved over him.  "Is this what you want?"

 

"I just... I don't know... Can I?  Am I allowed-?"

 

"Yes, you are."

 

"B-But I... she-!" Bombrush turned away as he bit down on his lip.

 

"I know I can never replace her."

 

"No! No, I didn't-"

 

"You're not using me."

 

"I wouldn't!  Y-You know I wouldn't... Not like..."

 

"You're not a bad man for wanting someone to be with you tonight."  She didn't bring attention to the tears in his eyes.  "It's not a bad thing to want to be loved."

 

Sniffling, Bombrush forced himself to steady his breath as he let her pulled off his own pants while she settled on top of him.

 

"Is this fine or would you want me-"

 

"Here."  He put his hands on her hips, "Here, I... Here, just want you here."

 

"All right."  Soundwave reached over and pulled out the lube from the nightstand.  "All right, it's all right."

 

"I-I just... I'm not like this, I just-"

 

"Shh~" She kissed his face softly before she lubed them both up and slowly sank down onto his cock.  "It's fine, Bombrush.  It's all right."

 

"I-I love you.  I love you, you know that, right?"

 

"Of course."

 

"I do.  I do love you.  I-I always did." Bombrush was starting to talk on again as he began to fuck her.  "Ever since I met you, I did.  I-It wasn't just some stupid flirting or trying to score with the hot secretary, I did.  I really did.  I love you."

 

"I know, I know." Soundwave was slowly picking up the pace as she held his hands, gently squeezing when his grip started to bruise.

 

"I kept thinking something was wrong.  I-I thought that... that it was okay to make others feel needed, but I didn't- I didn't know if I was allowed to.  If I could want someone just like I did her.  That I could want another person like I did her."

 

He wasn't- He couldn't say her name.  Not like this.  But she knew what he was trying to say, so she brought up a hand to kiss his fingers.

 

"I-I thought maybe… Maybe it was just my mind messing with me. Maybe what I felt for you was just-I-I don’t know. After my wife, I didn’t… I-I was afraid that I couldn't- I didn't know if I wanted to and I was so confused so many times, but I did want you and cared for you and I fell in love with you-"

 

He pulled the hand from her lips to his face, holding back sobs as tears flowed down his cheeks.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, this shouldn't... I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be doing this to you-"

 

"I want to."

 

"I..." His hand moved to cover his eyes as he leaned his head back, his thrusts bucking her harder.  "I love you, Soundwave.  I love you, I love-"

 

Soundwave leaned down to kiss his jaw as his voice broke.  His hands came around to hold her tight to him as he began a hard pace.  She could still hear his voice whispering against her skin more declarations of love before his orgasm cut off his mantra.

 

She didn't come with him, but gently consoled him when he stumbled out apologies trying to rub her off.  Her own hand steadied his before they both helped her cum on his cock that was still inside her.

 

"...Can-?"

 

"Yes..." She kissed him again, "Yes, you can."

 

Salty tears painted her neck as he buried his face into it again.  Soundwave wasn't sure how they would deal with this in the morning before work, but if this was helping Bombrush, she was more than willing to help out the man who had done so much for her before.

 

Even if she still couldn't bury that one little thought in the back of her mind that reminded her that it was because Bombrush still loved Pixela that this had happened.

 

END


End file.
